Bun In The What?
by littlerebel15
Summary: Being pregnant is a milestone in a woman's life. For Nell? She doesn't know what the hell she is going to do. Neric, small Densi. First FF in a loooooong time. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: Oh Baby

Nell sat in the sterile-smelling white room. She looked around the walls, seeing very detailed photos, diagrams, and articles on pregnancy and the development of a child. She gave a heavy sigh and ceased looking at the diagrams when the doctor walked in.

The doctor, Doctor Marks, greeted Nell with a bright smile as soon as she entered the room.

"Well Miss Jones, how do you feel?" She asked, grinning.

Nell forced a smile, "Fine I guess," She paused, "Uhm… What do my results say?"

Doctor Marks' smile broadened. Reaching into the manila folder she had in hand, she produced a small black and white photo.

"Miss Jones, I am happy to tell you that you are indeed expecting." She said brightly, handing Nell the photo of the ultrasound. Nell received the photo with shaking hands. "How…How far along am I?"

"Based on the procedures we did, I'd say about 12 weeks now."

"So I'm not just gaining weight from over eating then?" Nell joked, smiling at the doctor. Doctor Marks gave a short laugh, "No, no, Miss Jones. It's just your baby growing."

The appointment lasted ten more minutes before Doctor Marks released Nell, telling her that she should make a follow up appointment as soon as she could. Nell gave a small smile as the doctor said goodbye and congratulated her.

With the ultrasound photo still in hand, Nell briskly walked through the halls of the maternity level of the hospital. She continued to walk but slowed down when she came in front of a large window; it was the little room that held all of the new-born babies. She walked closer to the window and read the names that were on all of the infant's cribs: Ethan, Logan, Kimberly, Skye, Mathew… There were many. Unconsciously, Nell's hand traveled to her abdomen, resting on the very small bump that her flowing purple shirt hid from view.

Nell placed the photo of her baby,' Oh my God, my baby… it's weird saying that…' she thought, and reached for her phone and dialed on of the numbers on speed dial.

After three rings, a woman spoke. "Nell?"

" Kensi! Please, _please_ tell me you're home right now." Nell spoke with urgency, grabbing her keys from her purse when she reached her car. "I really need to talk to you."

Kensi answered slowly, "Yeah I'm home…Nell is everything okay? Are you okay?" she questioned.

"I-", Nell paused to breath, "I'm not even sure. I'm almost at your place. See you in five." With that, Nell hung up and tossed her phone to the passenger seat.

**~~~Kensi's House~~~**

"Wow." Kensi murmured, placing her thumb over the little life shown on the photo. "She's so small."

Nell nodded her head, "It's not a girl; I don't even know the gender yet. Doctor Marks asked me if I wanted to know but I said no."

Kensi looked at Nell, eyebrows raised in question. "Exactly how many weeks are you?"

"3 months."

"And is Eric the-", Kensi didn't even finished asking her question. Nell answered it by her slow nodding. Nell stood up and faced the other woman so she could see the profile of Nell's body. She lifted up her shirt, exposing the small bump that was slowly growing.

Nell gave a short laugh, "Can you believe I thought that I was just getting fat?"

Kensi snorted, "At least it explains why you've suddenly been craving vanilla scones more than usual."

Both women laughed, "Yeah, it also explains why I've been needing to go to the bathroom a lot more than normal," Nell cringed," and the morning sickness."

Kensi observed the woman in front of her slowly move a hand down her stomach, a small smile growing on her face. "I'm happy…so happy, but-", Nell looked at Kensi, worry in her hazel eyes, " I don't know how I'm going to tell Eric! I'm not going to be able to hide it any longer; I'm running out these shirts," She emphasized, tugging at her garment, " And he started asking why I wouldn't let him hug me often! And, oh man my parents! What am I-" Kensi stood up and placed her hands on the hyperventilating woman.

"Okay, Nell take a breath. I'll give you some of my shirts. Don't worry about your parents right now, okay? Tell Eric when you can… But don't wait too long because", she patted Nell's stomach tenderly, "This little one will be growing fast." Nell gave a short laugh.

Kensi wrapped her friend in a comforting hug, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Nell only hoped.

_**To Be Continued….**_

**A/N: Funny story:**

**My mom's friend was three months pregnant like in the story. She also thought that she was getting fat, so she would exercise a lot and she even took one, EMPHASIS ONE, shot of tequila at a party before she even found out she was expecting. Now, she has a healthy baby girl :D**

**Facts: You can find out the gender of the baby as early as 10 weeks and some women do tend to show starting at 12 weeks.**

**So Nell and Eric are together and living together in this story…uhm…I don't know what else to add. Let me know what you guys thought! Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated. Have nice day or night wherever you are!**

**-Scrappy**


	2. Chapter 2: Why are you interrogating me?

It has been more than four days since Nell had her pregnancy confirmed, and telling Eric the news has been proven to be a difficult task for Nell. It always starts and ends the same way _every time_: She'd start off by saying she has something important to tell Eric, only to back down seconds later and coming up with a ridiculous lie.

The first time she tried to tell him was when they were walking on the shoreline of Malibu Beach after having dinner at a restaurant nearby. The night was warm, with a gentle breeze that carried the scent of the salty ocean air. Both computer techs held hands, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

Nell bit her lip,'_** I've got to tell him now**_', She thought. Eric turned to Nell then, noticing how she was looking at the sand with her brow furrowed.

"Hey," he tugged at her arm gently, effectively stopping them both so that he faced Nell. "You okay? You look pensive…worried too."

"I have something to tell you." She blurted out unexpectedly

"Okay, what's on your mind Nellster?"

"I'm…Uh…I'm kinda…" '_**Spit it out!'**_

Eric tilted her face up with his index finger, "You're what, Nell?"

"I'm- really sorry but I think I lost one of your Back to the Future movies." She mentally kicked herself. Of all the things she could lie about, that was the best she could come up with?

Eric seemed to buy it because he started to laugh."That's what you're so worried about?" Nell gave him a mock scowl. Eric's laughter was reduced to a quiet chuckle; He smiled at the woman before him.

"Hey come on, its okay. I'm not mad, we'll just find it, okay?"

Nell smiled up at him, glad that she had managed to make him believe her little fib. She stood on the tips of her toes and pecked him on the cheek. She was thoroughly enjoying the tender moment when she felt Eric's hands start to travel to her waist.

_**Oh no.**_

"Eric!" She practically shouted. Eric held up his hands and took a step back, thinking that he must have done something wrong. Nell had a few moments to calm herself down before looking at Eric in the face.

"It's getting kinda chilly and this isn't exactly the warmest thing", she said, looking at the flowing white sundress Kensi had lent to her, "Can we head back home?"

'_**It's not that cold'**_ he thought to himself. "Sure…" He answered slowly; Nell smiled in relief when he agreed. When walking to the car, she took a hold of the taller man's arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and snuggling into his side. They walked like that the whole way to the car before heading back to their little apartment.

That form of "routine" lasted for 2 more days. She tried to tell him again when they were having one of their movie nights. It started off the same way before she ended up apologizing (again), saying that she accidentally dropped fruit punch on his surfboard when she was cleaning. That literally had him jump up and run to the hallway closet. He opened the door and took out the board, examined both sides and finding no evidence that the bright red drink had been spilled on his precious board. He gave a questioning look to Nell, who only responded with a shrug.

She tried again when they woke up in bed the next morning.

She nuzzled her nose against his. "Hey, Eric?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, still trying to wake up. Nell took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm pr- "_**Damn it. **_She couldn't do it. She shut her eyes in frustration before opening them again, looking into green eyes that were studying her face.

"I'm probably going to head to the café down the street for more scones. Do you want anything?"

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you have like…five of those yesterday? I don't want you to get sick from them." Nell looked like she was ready to choke him. She got out of bed and stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Eric's eyes widened." What? No! God Nell, no, you're perfect."

Nell's hormones took over when she asked in a quieter voice. "Do you think I'm _getting_ fat?" Eric reached for his glasses that were on the nightstand, putting them on before facing Nell.

"No Nell, I love your body. You haven't gained any weight," he paused for a brief moment, "Is that why you are fond of those flowing shirts now? Cause' you think you're gaining weight?" Eyeing the current grey one she had on.

"Nope", she said nonchalantly," I just think they are cute and comfy." With that, she left the room.

All hell broke loose on the third day. Nell had to call in sick due to morning sickness; she told Eric she just had a bug and that she'd be fine by tomorrow. She was alone and decided to give Kensi a call. They chatted for a while before she brought up Eric.

"What do you mean you haven't told him?!" She whispered into the phone harshly.

Nell bit her lip, "I've tried, I swear! My mind just doesn't seem to function when I want to tell him. I start off by saying I have to tell him something and my mind refuses to say what I want to tell him. I've been lying for three days now!"

She heard Kensi huff on the other end of the line. "Nell, you have to tell him today."

"No I don't," she answered quickly, "I can probably hold off for two more days. I just gotta figure out a way to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Came a masculine voice from behind her.

_**Shit.**_

"Uh… Hey Kensi I gotta let you go." She spoke into the phone, looking at Eric.

"Hey wait but- "Nell hung up. She tossed her phone next to her before looking to Eric again.

Eric had his arms crossed, a questioning look on his face. "Tell me what Nell?" He asked again. Nell took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Nothing Wolfram", she said innocently," You know, you should have told me you were coming home early."

"I wasn't needed today," he answered unfolding his arms and taking off his sweater. "What did you want to tell me?" Nell got up from the couch, taking her empty mug and walking pass Eric to the small kitchenette. "It's just something between Kensi and me. I can't put it out there yet." She answered simply, leaning against the counter facing Eric.

"Sooo, you trust Kensi more than your boyfriend?"

Nell was taken back by the question and evident hurt in his voice. "I never said that, Beale."

"It sure sounds like it, Jones."

"Eric Beale, I have trusted you with my life. What makes you think I don't trust you now?"

"Because you're obviously hiding something that apparently I'm supposed to know about." He answered. She walked past Eric and back to the living room, "You're acting like a child," She growled loud enough for him to hear.

Eric gave a disbelieving laugh," Oh, I'm the child? Says the person who is hiding something and refuses to tell me because she's too stubborn."

"I am not stubborn." She gritted out.

Both finally lost their temper. Eric was first to speak (more like yell).

"Then why don't you tell me?!"

"Because I don't want to!"

He took a step closer to her. "Why the hell not?!"

"Because I'm scared about how you're going to react!" She screeched. Eric pinched the bridge of his nose, before realizing that Nell said she was scared.

He tried to lower his voice," React to wha- "

"I'M PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT!"

**A/N: Yoooooo this was kind of hard to write. I'm not good at the whole 'relationship fights' thing. What I do know is that I will try not to take too long with the next chapter. Oh! Shout out to XoxMountainGirlxoX, ncislosangeles, RedYellowPinkGreen, violetdoodlebug, and Dubigail for reviewing the first chapter! I really appreciate it :D**

**So yeah. Reviews and constructive criticism make me really happy! Thank you for reading, stay safe, and have a good night/day wherever you may be **

**~Scrappy **


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Mine

The room went silent.

Eric looked at Nell with eyes wide as saucers, opening and closing his mouth trying to find something to say. Nell stared up at him, chest moving up and down trying to catch her breath after their little "yelling" match. She realized he hadn't said anything after her confession and fearing the worst, she pushed passed Eric and bolted to the bathroom in their bedroom.

"Nell wait!" She didn't listen or stop. She rushed into the bathroom, locking the door once she was inside. He reached the door to late.

He tried to shake the doorknob. "Nell, please open the door."

No answer.

"Please, Nell," he begged," I need to make sure you're okay."

"Why do you care?" Came a sob.

"Because I love you and care about you," he said, then whispered so only he could hear," and the baby."

After five minutes of trying to coax Nell out of the bathroom, Eric heard the soft 'click' of the lock followed by Nell opening the door just enough so he could see her tear-stained face. Eric's heart clenched at the sight of Nell crying knowing very well this was all his fault. _**'I shouldn't have acted like that'**_, he thought to himself angrily. He held out his hand, offering it to Nell. Just as he had hoped, she took a hold of his hand and came out, taking slow, cautious steps towards Eric. He pulled her into a tight hug and felt her snuggling into his chest.

Nell pulled back just enough so he could look into the green eyes that had always held love and adoration whenever he looked at her. Eric dipped his head, capturing Nell's lips with his. She rested her hands against his chest and Eric put his hands on her waist, feeling the secret she had been hiding for four days.

The kiss held promises, apologies, and forgiveness. Nell made quiet demands, her tongue running across his lower lip; He obliged, opening his mouth for her to explore. Eric was then brought back to reality when he felt the back of his knees hit the mattress. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and brought his hands up to her face, cradling it. Both were panting and flushed.

Nell was the first to speak, "You're not mad?" she whispered. She felt the pads of Eric's thumbs brush her cheeks, wiping away the remaining tears on her face.

" Not one bit." He answered in a soft voice.

"You're not going to leave me?" She asked visibly shaking. Eric pressed a firm kiss to her lips before answering.

"I never want to leave you…I don't _ever_ want you to think that." He said with great intensity. Nell's breathing faltered, but then smiled at Eric. He let go of her face and sat down on the mattress, pulling Nell in between his legs in the process; He came face to face with Nell's stomach. He looked up at her, his eyes asking for permission. Nell nodded and lifted up her shirt, revealing the mound that had been progressively growing. Eric looked at her abdomen in awe, elation written across his face. He brought up his hands, placing them on her growing belly, one thumb making rhythmic movements against her soft skin. Blinking back tears, he removed his glasses, tossing them somewhere behind him and rested his head against her belly.

"Hey there." He breathed, still trying to hold back his tears. He looked up, meeting Nell's eyes that were also close to bursting with tears.

"Oh my god, you're talking to my stomach." She gave a choked laugh.

"Correction, our baby." His heartbeat quickened, euphoria taking over him as he realized what he said. "Our baby." She repeated with a watery smile, one of her own hands traveling lower to rest over one of his hands.

" I will admit one thing though," he began, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smile," I am kinda mad." Nell smiled back, knowing very well he wasn't really mad. She went along with him.

"Why?"

"I would have loved to know the mo-"

"Moment I found out I was pregnant?" She finished his sentence. She gave him a sheepish smile, "sorry."

"Don't be." He grinned. He lied on the bed, tugging at Nell's arm, inviting her to join him. She took his invitation, laying down so that she faced him.

"Is it too early to ask what sex the baby is?" He asked, brushing Nell's bangs from her forehead.

She nodded her head," No, it's not to early."

Eric blinked, confused. "Then how many we-"

"3 months," Eric's mouth fell open. Nell giggled, her index finger closing his mouth," I have a follow up appointment next week. We can find out then." Eric grinned like it was Christmas morning. He kissed her nose," I would love that very much." Still smiling, Nell turned so that her back was pressed against Eric's body. He reached for the blankets, covering both of them and then wrapping his arms around her waist again. Nell felt his hand slipping under her white shirt, smiling at the soothing movement of his thumb making the motions it had earlier.

"Now that I know about the baby...are you going to stop wearing these shirts that hide your cute baby- bump?"

"I can,"she smirked," But you're going to have to tell Hetty _and_ the team."

"I will; I want them to know I'm having a baby with the person that means the most to me."

"That's sweet," she yawned snuggling closer Eric, unable to fight sleep any longer, " Night Wolfram."

"Night Ununoctium," she felt his thumb move once more, "Night little guy."

_She dreams of a little boy with his dirty-blond hair and her hazel eyes. _

_She's in the kitchen of what she suspects is their home, hearing the screams and giggles of the baby boy, who is try to run away from his father on his chubby little legs; Eric is right behind him, making "monster" noises and saying "I'm gonna catch you and eat you!". She walks into the living room, seeing Eric sweep up the boy with a roar and holding the baby over his head like a prize. He starts to make "nom nom" noises against the baby's soft stomach, the boys laughter filling and lighting up the whole room. She walks over to the pair, the baby noticed her and started to make reaching motions with his chubby hands saying "mama". Nell takes him, smiling as the boy took special intrest in the necklace around her neck, babbling. She kisses his forehead, smiling when he felt Eric's arm slip around her waist. Both were smiling fondly at the boy as he repeated "mama"._

**A/N: CAVITIESSSSSSSSSS AM I RIGHT? No? Okay…**

**Well, this was fun to write. I've never written a kissing scene, so this was my first religious experience lol. But I really do hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy chapter! You guys **_**might**_** get to read Eric's dream in the next chapter. Try to guess what he wants: Boy or Girl?**

**Anywho- thank you so much to those who reviewed the previous chapter :D As I always say, reviews and constructive criticism make my day. Stay safe and have a lovely day/night wherever you may be in this little world.**

**Stay tuned,**

**Scrappy 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Bunnies and Gold

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?"

"Hetty," Eric reached for Nell's hand," Nell and I are having a baby."

"You're _expecting?_"

Both Ops workers nodded in unison; Hetty turned to Eric. "And you're the father?"

"Yes, I am." The older woman could only nod her head, trying to take in the given information. She had allowed the two to go out with each other despite Granger's strict rules regarding fraternization between co-workers. She'd disobeyed this rule because she knew that Eric wasn't the type of guy to just fool around with girls; He knew he was serious about dating his partner.

She just didn't expect that "serious" would escalate to Nell getting pregnant.

"Mister Beale, will you give Nell and I a few minutes please?" Eric turned Nell with uncertainty and nervousness, not liking the idea of Hetty speaking to her alone about the situation they were in. It was the reassuring squeeze of Nell's hand that calmed his nerves enough for him to leave the two women alone. When she was sure the he was out of hearing range, Hetty turned to Nell and spoke.

"I'm sorry Miss Jones, please sit down," Nell sat down and folded her hands in her lap, fiddling with her thumbs. The older woman knocked her out of her trance when she cleared her throat.

"Miss Jones," Nell sat up straighter," Given your current state of pregnancy, I hope you are aware that there will be certain limitations: You will no longer be allowed to work outside of the Ops center. Whether it be undercover or tagging along with the others to help out with technical problems," Nell opened her mouth to speak, but Hetty raised her hand to silence her," I need you to stay up in Ops where everyone can keep an eye on you and I can have a peace of mind knowing you're safe and out of harm's way." She had a ghost of a smile on her lips," Besides…you get a special privilege; you get to eat up in Ops. But only you, not Eric." Nell gave a tiny grin, glad that Hetty killed the tension.

"Now, if I may ask, how far along are you?"

"Uhm…I believe it's about to be thirteen weeks next week."

Hetty 'mh hm'd," So that means your second trimester starts next week… you know, you may start to feel the child fuss around." Nell looked at the older woman, raising an eyebrow.

"Aaaand how do you know this?"

"I've posed as an OB/GYN nurse,"_** Of course she has**_," and let me tell you, you can learn a lot in the short span of five hours." She answered, recalling memories of screaming women and the cries of newborn babies. "But, Nell dear, I am truly happy for you and Mister Beale; Speaking of Mister Beale," She leaned forward, whispering," If he starts acting like an ass, you let me know and I'll deal with him." Nell couldn't contain the loud burst of laughter as the little ninja woman threatened Eric. Both women chatted idly for a few more minutes before calling Eric to come back in. He came back in and stood behind Nell, putting his hands on Nell's shoulders.

"Mister Beale, I've already informed Miss Jones of her limitations in the field. I have also explained how if you start misbehaving", she gave the blond tech a cold stare," You will be dealing with me. Am I clear?" Eric gulped, nodding," Clear as day, Hetty."

"Very well, you two are excused." Eric offered his hand to Nell, helping her out of her chair and walked out of their superior's office.

"Oh and Mister Beale? Miss Jones?" Both turned with question on their faces. Hetty gave a tender smile.

"Congratulations."

"Woah, Woah, Eric dating is hard enough for him, but him being a fath-OW!" Deeks rubbed the arm Kensi had just pinched. She scowled at Deeks before turning to the couple.

She gave a sheepish smile, an apologetic tone seeping into her words, "I'm glad she finally told you." Eric put an arm around Nell, still smiling, "Yeah me too."

Callen stood by Sam, a smirk playing on his lips, "So are we going to have a little Eric or a miniature Nell running around?" Not waiting for an answer, Sam raised his hand, "I vote boy."

"Well, we don't know yet. Nell has a follow up appointment next week, so we might find out by then." Eric informed, a dreamy smile slowly coming across his face just thinking about it. Trying to avoid any more questions, Nell nudged her boyfriend on the side, "Alright Rockstar, we gotta go work," She started to pull him by the hand, leading him to the stairs. "Let us know if something comes up!" She called from the top of the stairs.

Not taking her eyes off of the stairs the couple had just climbed, Kensi proposed something.

"Fifty bucks says it's a girl." The three men turned their heads to the woman. Sam laughed," I still say it's a boy; I'm in." Callen and Deeks both agreed with the SEAL, all three men pulling out a fifty from their wallets and placing it in a small box Kensi had found.

"I am so going to win." Kensi said with an air of confidence.

**The Following Week...**

Eric and Nell were driving to the hospital for her follow up appointment. She really tried to contain herself, but the whole 'pregnancy glow' thing hadn't really worn off; She couldn't help but bounce in her passenger seat and the grin that was plastered on her face wouldn't go away. While on the road, she noticed how Eric would take his eyes off the road to look at her from time to time.

"What?" she said in an amused voice. He reached for her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "You're just adorable," scrunching up her nose when he managed to tap her nose with their intertwined fingers. They were listening to the radio before Nell broke the comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What do you really want to have? A boy? Girl?" Eric took a few moments to process the question. "Well… I don't really mind actually. It is our first kid." Nell turned in her seat, looking surprised , smirk on her lips. "_First?_" Eric was a stuttering mess; Stumbling over his words, incoherent as a bright red flush crawled up his neck. "I-I mean…don't you want another one? Wait n-no…I mean yes! I'd like to have ano- no wait how should I explain this…" He trailed off as he felt Nell's smaller hand squeeze his own. "Eric", she smiled fondly, "I get it."

They pulled into the hospital parking lot ten minutes later, Eric helping Nell out of the car. Her stomach had grown in the last couple of days, but not much; she was still pretty tiny. Walking through the halls of the maternity level hand in hand, Eric and Nell would playfully bump each other's shoulder and crack a joke. A large window caught Eric's attention: It was the same window where Nell had seen the babies when she came the first time. Eric peered in, mesmerized at all of the little babies within the room.

"They're all so-"

"Tiny?" She finished. Eric nodded, eyes scanning all of the little cribs as he read the names: Jacqueline, Kenneth, Joshua, Stephanie…He felt Nell tug at his arm. "Come on Wolfram, we're gonna be late."

When they were called in to the ultra sound room, Nell was asked to lie down and Eric stood by her side, holding his girlfriend's hand as Doctor Marks squeezed blue gel against the swell of Nell's abdomen. "Alrighty," she sing-songed," let's see how your baby is doing." Without taking her eyes off the screen, she asked the couple," Are we going to want to know the gender today?"

"Yes." Both said in unison, making Doctor Marks chuckle at the eagerness in their voices. The doctor began to move the transducer along Nell's stomach, pausing just above Nell's navel when she got a clear image. The doctor gave a face splitting grin, "And here," she paused, looking closer at the screen," she is."

Eric's head perked up, "She? We're having a girl?"

"Indeed you are." Nell couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen that showed the small body of her baby…her baby _girl_. She tried not to speak, fearing that the tears in her eyes would spill. "Miss Jones, are you alright?" Nell could only manage an "uh-huh", still trying to grasp that she was having a _**girl.**_

And she couldn't be any happier.

Doctor Marks started to wipe the gel off of Nell's skin," Okay, so I'm going to give you two some papers that I would recommended you read; It's just information on what to expect in your second trimester such as how your body is affected, what to eat, basic things like that. I'll be back in a minute." The doctor excused herself and left the couple alone.

It was only until Doctor Marks left that Nell actually said something. "A girl." She breathed as Eric helped her off of the examination table, not saying a word but smiling as he took another glance at the screen where his daughter had just been on. Doctor Marks came back in with a packet of papers and a photograph of their baby from the ultra sound, handing them to Nell saying that she'd see her in a month.

Both walked out of the hospital hand in hand, Nell handing Eric the little black and white photo; Eric received it, the corners of his lips quirking upwards, but said nothing. On their way back to their apartment, Nell was reading the packet Doctor Marks had given her out loud, saying how anything with raw egg is a big no no, as well as unpasteurized juice, some raw fish, no alcohol (obviously), and groaned in frustration as she read she could only have about 8 ounces of coffee every so often. Eric would silently nod, 'mhmming' as the pregnant woman pouted at the idea of less coffee.

"Why are you so quiet, Wolfram?"

He gave a half smile," No reason."

They got to their apartment at around eight-thirty, because Nell had a hankering for those vanilla scones again. When they got home, Eric opened the door and felt Nell brush past him, turning to face him as he closed the door and took of his shoes.

"Okay Beale," she had her hands on her hips," Something's up. Care to tell me why you were so quiet the whole-" Her words were forgotten as Eric place a lingering kiss on her lips and broke away, tilting her head up slightly, getting lost in pools of hazel.

" Well Jones, me jumping up and down, yelling like a maniac would have woken up the babies at the hospital, made us crash when driving home, and gotten us kicked out of the café…and you wanted your scones so I didn't risk it."

"Oh…"

"Yup," his green eyes turned toward their bedroom," But now…" he ran away from Nell to their bedroom and flung the balcony door open:

"I'M HAVING A BABY GIRL!" He yelled enthusiastically into the night, grinning like an idiot when he heard someone in the distance yell 'congratulations' and hearing Nell crack up at his shenanigans.

_That night, he dreams of a little girl with her mother's hair and his green eyes._

_He hears soft humming coming from another room of the house (their house?), and gets up off of the couch, padding to a cream colored nursery decorated with gold-colored butterflies and toys strewn all over the carpeted floor. He finds Nell, pacing slowing back and forth, trying to rock the gurgling baby girl to sleep without luck; the child giggles at the sight of her father, clearly awake. Nell turns to him, rolling her eyes good-naturally, accepting the fact that the little girl won't be taking her nap any time soon. He walks up to them, running a gentle finger across the baby's soft, freckled cheek. He sits in the rocking chair near the mahogany crib that was covered in pink and white, patting his thigh for Nell to sit on. She obliges, adjusting the little girl in her lap so all three could sit comfortably. The baby turns to her father, trying to reach her father's glasses with chubby little hands; Instead, Eric reaches into the crib, pulling out a little plush bunny and handed it to his daughter, both parents chuckling as the baby girl giggled and squealed over a mouthful of fluff._

**A/N: IT'S A GIRL! *confetti everywhere***

**I sort of picture Eric not to caring what the gender of the baby would be, but I see him as the type of guy to be wrapped around a little girl's finger, doing everything he can to make sure she's happy and safe (from boys). **

**I'd also like to apologize for the previous chapter, I uploaded it without even checking for errors and punctuation; Errors are like slaps to the face with a fish.**

**FACT: I'm not saying poke your belly when you're prego but, if you nudge it, the baby will sort of move in the womb. You can't eat raw fish (sushi) with the exception of California rolls. You can't eat anything with raw egg because you don't want to risk getting salmonella, so anything with cooked egg is safe. Unpasteurized juice is something to avoid because it may contain bacteria, and 300 milligrams of coffee is okay to drink, which is roughly two to three 8 ounce cups of coffee. Some fish is okay to eat, as long as it's cooked. You can look more into that.**

**Soooooooooo yeah. As always, constructive criticism, reviews, follows etc. make me really happy. Thank you to those who have been reading and keeping up with this story! Thank you for your lovely reviews :) Stay safe and have a fantastic day/night wherever you may be in our world.**

**Off to play some volleyball-**

**~Scrappy **


	5. Chapter 5:Pink Glitter

**A/N: PLEASE READ BEFORE READING STORY.**

**So hey long time no…read? Yeah anyway, sorry it took me so long to update! I started doing my volunteer hours at a hospital and I'm visiting colleges so I've been pretty busy. Thought I'd let you guys know that updates will vary, there will be no usual publish date (plus its summer. I'm also sleeping and swimming a lot).**

**So this will sort of be like a filler chapter.**

**FACT: Babies usually start kicking around 16 to 25 weeks of pregnancy.**

**Okay, the important thing involves the story itself: In my mind, Nell's parents know what she and Eric do for a living. I figured somewhere along the way, she just couldn't lie anymore and just told them. I gave them names: Greg and Tracy. Another thing, the baby was conceived in March, therefore, the baby will be born sometime in November. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

**20 weeks (About 5 months, putting us in July)**

Eric and Nell walked into the bullpen, greeted by the team as Nell gave a tired sigh and plopped onto the couch, thoroughly exhausted.

"What's up with you?" Deeks asked, popping a donut hole into his mouth. The red head merely grunted, looking to Eric so he could explain.

"We just dropped off her parents at the airport; Needless to say, Nell hates LAX traffic. She yelled at a few taxi cabs." The pregnant woman sat up a little straighter, still leaning heavily against the cushions of the old sofa," First of all, that guy shouldn't have cut you off. Second, it wasn't that bad when we picked them up from the airport."

Kensi perked up," Oh yeah! So how was the week off with your folks?" Nell turned to her friend as she sat next to her," It was great! They actually took the news a lot better than I expected."

_They were waiting for Nell's parents at the exit of the terminal, Nell's grip on Eric's arm growing tighter and tighter as the minutes ticked by._

"_Hey you," he bumped his hip into hers, "You're going to give me another dead arm if you keep squeezing." She looked up at him and grimaced, apologizing. "I'm sorry…I'm just really nervous."_

_He looked at her encouragingly," Don't be. Everything's going to be fine." She scoffed,"Oh don't act like you're not the least bit afraid of my dad because I know you are." Eric gave a shaky breath at the mention of Nell's father: He wasn't scared of him, more like scared of what was going to happen to him after he sees that he's obviously touched his precious daughter._

"_I am a little but-"he cut off as he caught two familiar faces in the crowd. "Here they come."Nell looked to the approaching figures of her parents._

'_**It's now or never'**__, she thought as she and Eric held up their sign. Her parents caught sight of the sign and slowed to a stop as they read the sign covered in pink ribbon and glitter:_

'_**WELCOME TO LOS ANGELES GRANDMA AND GRANDPA!'**_

_Nell bit her lip in worry, trying to figure out what was going on through their minds. _

_She got her answer as she watched her mom drop her suitcase and run to her daughter, pulling her into a hug as tears of joy ran down her face; Nell finally relaxed, returning her mother's embrace and tried to calm down her tears._

_Eric was then approached by her father, already holding out his hand to greet him; The surfer was very surprised when he was pulled into a hug, Nell's father clapping him on the shoulder as he said congratulations._

"Basically you got an episode of the waterworks." Deeks stated. Sam turned to the blond with glasses, clearly amused. "You were scared Nell's old man was going to leave you in an alley?" Nell couldn't help but giggle as she saw her boyfriend's eyes widen in fear.

"Okay we know Eric was scared and there was a lot of crying but what happened with the rest of the day? What about the week?"Callen pressed. Eric shrugged," We basically hung out in the apartment the rest of the day. But Tuesday, they asked if we could go to Baby's R Us so that they could, and I quote, 'spoil their precious granddaughter before they left'.

Nell groaned at the memory, "I actually hated shopping that day. Not the shopping part, just all the walking."

"_Oh Nell dear, look at this!" Tracy said excitedly, holding up a pink sweater that said 'princess' and had a blushing polar bear on it. Nell found her mother's excitement adorable and smiled, "That's really cute Mom." _

_They've been browsing Baby's R Us for more than an hour now, Nell's father, Greg, looking at rockers and Eric was god knows where, leaving the two women to bond over baby clothes._

"_Nell…I've been wondering: do you and Eric plan on getting a house before the baby is born?" Tracy questioned, the question making Nell whirl her head to face her mother."Well…no we haven't really thought about that. We've been busy with work that Eric and I haven't really thought about house hunting." She started to feel uneasy, her mother making a really good point; were they going to raise the baby in a small apartment? Tracy noticed her daughter's sudden nervousness and took pity on her,"Sweetheart, it's just a question. I was only wondering. Don't put so much thought into it." She put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder. Her father popped out of nowhere, coming to show the women the little rocker he had found. _

"_Hey I'm going to go find Eric." She left her parents to their own merriment in search of her boyfriend._

_She wandered around the store, turning a corner to the isle of baby monitors and other machines and found a very lost and confused Eric, who was holding and studying a box. _

"_Hey," he waved, "What's this?" he questioned, holding up the box so she could see," It looks like a funnel and a bunch of…tubes?" Nell came up to him and took the box out of his hands; she tried to hold back her laughter._

"_This, my darling Eric, is a breast pump for milk." Seeing Eric go beet red made her lose it. He took the box from her, put it back on the shelf, and ushered his pregnant girlfriend out of isle as tears came from her eyes from laughing to hard._

"How do you not know what a breast pump looks like?!" Wheezed Callen, picturing the tech operator's face. "Hey, they don't really make it clear what that machine does!" he accused, a deep crimson already crawling up his neck.

"Beale, I hate to break it to ya', but it said it on the box. You just weren't looking." Nell said, smirking; Eric however, continued to deny it.

"So, that's all you did? No interesting stories about Nell growing up or baby names?" Sam asked. Eric turned to Nell and raised an eyebrow before he made a noise.

"Moooooooooooooooo." Eric imitated a cow. Nell already knew where this was going, a blush already dusting her cheeks.

She glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Eric only shrugged," I think it's only fair, don't you think?"

_Eric tried to contain his laughter, taking a sip of the tea Terry had made. Nell was napping in their bedroom, so he was enjoying Greg and Terry's company…_

_And some stories about Nell._

"_So she wasn't lying when she said the best way to piss off your parents is to 'moo' every time they call your name?" Greg chuckled at the memory of his fifteen year old daughter," Oh yes, it was very true; Tracy hated it when she would do that in public. We didn't even know why she did it. I figured she just picked it up as a joke from school." Tracy pinched the bridge of her nose," Oh my, and when she was a toddler, I swear I thought she would be an amazing runner…she's not really. But anyway, I would tell her to sit on the couch and wait for me. I tell you it was only TWO SECONDS and poof! She was gone in a split second and I would find her in her playroom," she smiled fondly at Eric," Makes me wonder if your daughter is going to turn out like our Nell."_

"_I actually hope she turns out like her mother." He said, turning to the hallway where their bedroom was._

"Oh like you didn't do anything weird growing up!" She glared, Eric coming in front of her to help her off the couch. "Yeah, I was. I only slept if you put a cloth over my eyes. If you didn't, well, I wonder who managed me." He helped her up the stairs, turning back to the others," We'll let you know if we got something!"

It was very late in the evening when they returned to their flat, Nell ready to sleep as soon as she got home. She and Eric were in their bedroom, Eric leaning against the headboard of the bed and Nell in between his legs leaning on his chest.

"I miss my parents already." She murmured quietly. Eric brought his hands to her shoulders, gently rubbing out all of the little knots she had. "Yeah I miss them too." His activity was slowly lulling her to sleep, her breathing becoming slower.

"She's kicking again." She hummed.

Eric stopped," What?"

"She's kicking; look."

Nell took one of Eric's hands and brought it to the side of her abdomen. He felt it, the fluttering of 'thump thump' against his hand, showing him how alive his daughter was.

"She's really fussy."

"Yeah," She yawned, "just like her daddy," she snuggled closer to Eric unable to fight sleep any longer.

"I love you, wolfram."

"Love you too Nellie." He kissed her temple, hearing the quiet snores from his girlfriend. The sudden tranquility of this moment brought him back to the conversation he had with Nell's parents. The one conversation he didn't tell anyone about.

"_Eric," Greg started putting his cup down, "I have a favor to ask of you."_

_Eric looked at him, his brow furrowed at the sudden seriousness in the older man's voice, "Anything."_

_Greg turned to Tracy, signaling her to speak. "We know what type of work you and our Nell do… and we know how dangerous things can get, even if you two work with computers. You have a baby on the way now, so you two now have to think about someone else besides each other," she paused, "Well, all I'm trying to say is…"_

_Greg cut her off, "What we're trying to say is that we really appreciate the love you have for our daughter…and our granddaughter. All we're asking is to continue to love them both… and to please do everything in your power to keep them safe."_

_Eric looked at the two, a serious expression on his features, "Of course I will. I've always loved Nell; I still love her. And I always try to keep her up in Ops, out of harm's way. Always have, always will."_

_The couple looked more at ease after Eric's little declaration. Just then, Nell came stumbling into the living room, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Not caring if her parents were present, she climbed into Eric's lap, adjusting herself so her bump wouldn't bother her or Eric. She had her head in the crook of his neck, still drowsy._

"_Hey there, sleepy head," Greg chuckled," Want some tea?" Nell mumbled a feeble 'yes' before her mother stood up and headed to the kitchen to fix her some._

Eric ran his hand up and down her swollen belly before laying her tenderly on her side and pulled the covers over her. He reached the bedside table to turn off the lamp before turning and wrapping his arms around her middle, his hand, as usual, slipping under her shirt to rest on her abdomen.

_Always._

_**The Following Day…**_

They walked into ops, the team already there along with Hetty:

The expressions on the four agents didn't look comfortable.

"Hey Hetty, we already have a case?" Eric asked as he put down his book bag. Nell looked up at the screen, seeing the many faces of apparently dead marines that were stationed somewhere in Asia.

"Yes Mister Beale, this is a special mission. I've already told the others but not you. This mission will require all of your skills; the only problem is that Kensi, Sam, Callen, and Deeks will need you."

Eric tilted his head," Need me to look for something specific or-?" he waved his hands for her to continue.

Hetty nodded her head," Yes but it will require you to leave Ops and go on a little field trip." Eric's voice turned into a business one, "Hetty you already told Nell she couldn't leave Ops." He put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head again, "No mister Beale…She can't leave Ops; but you can."

He turned to the agents," Hetty, what's going on?"

Hetty looked at the couple apologetically.

"I need you to go with the team to Asia…for 2 months."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER.**

**I can't leave everything all sweet and fluffy now can i? There has to be some dramaaaaaaaa. Oh and that whole cloth over eyes thing that Eric said in the story, I actually did that. My brother was like Nell, he was like The Flash, he would be gone in the blink of an eye. What weird baby habits did you guys have?**

**Shout out to AthenaMay24 for flipping out with me over Neric! Go check out her stories you guys!**

**Thank you so much for reading and have a lovely summer day or night wherever you may be in this suddenly hot world of ours.**

**~Scrappy**


End file.
